


Yes, Sir

by LunaWinchester4255



Series: Destiel Morning Porn Club [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Sub Dean Winchester, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: Dean's experience as a sub, an introduction to a whole new world.





	Yes, Sir

Dean was a little slut. He knew it, and so did his dom.  
Well, he was a little slut for his dom. His dom’s cock, specifically. 

But aside from being a slut, he was a good boy. Lavishing in all the attention he got from his dominant, he knew exactly what to do. Or, so he thought.

They had made the arrangement a week ago, and he still hadn't chosen a safe word, nor had he chosen what he wanted to wear. He didn't know when Cas would want to go into a scene, and what he was going to do. Were they going to have sex? Was he going to spank him? Was he even allowed to cum? 

Dean had never been a sub for an experienced dom before and, well, it made him tingly.

Dean and Castiel had always talked about getting together, and when they finally did it was on the fast track. 

They didn't have sex until the fourth month, and as they say, one thing led to another. Soon Dean realized he had a thing for taking orders and being complemented after a giving a good blowjob. (And Cas had a knack for giving them.)

Though lately Castiel had been working a lot, he did promise Dean that once he got home they'd scene.  
But Dean knew since he had been working insane hours he'd be exhausted. 

He stared at the ceiling, a bit drowsy. He turned to his boyfriend, who was still asleep. He leaned close to his ear and kissed it. “Pst. Are you awake?”

Cas wrapped an arm around Dean and pulled him in for a kiss. “Mm. Hi.”

Dean bit his lip and snuggled closer. “What time do you have to be at work?” 

“Ten thirty. Want to shower with me before I leave for work?” 

Dean nodded and pulled Cas closer to him. “Mmm...or we could do something else…”

Castiel slipped his hand between his legs and gripped his morning wood. “Something like that?”

Dean gasped, a small moan escaping his lips.

“Good boy,” Cas purred and got on top of him, slowly kissing his neck. 

He wanted to make Dean beg, and he knew exactly how to do that. 

“Sir?” Dean whispered, trying not to focus on the hand between his legs.

“Yes?” Cas hummed, letting go of the clothed member.

“You said that after work we could...it would be our time. Are we still going to do that?” Dean felt foolish for asking whether or not Cas would keep his promise.

“Of course, Dean. But I do need to shower, so are you going to join me or not?” 

Dean nodded frantically and got up, nearly tripping over himself as he followed his boyfriend into the bathroom.

Cas pressed him against the wall and kissed him, pulling off his shirt. 

“H-hah...you’re so rough with me…” Dean panted, smirking.

“Do you want me to stop?” Cas kept his hand still.

Dean nodded. “But just for now. Wait until tonight. Please…” he gasped. 

Cas smirked and took off the rest of his clothes. Dean followed and stepped in the shower. 

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I can't wait till tonight.”

Dean was eager as well, and he couldn't wait to be dominated. 

“Do I have to wear anything specific...or?”

Cas shushed him with another kiss. “You ask too many questions. I'll give you instructions once we're done washing up. Now be silent and let me pamper you.”

Dean did as he was told, and let his lover wash his body. Castiel lathered him up and rinsed him off, taking his time. Once he was finished he washed himself as well, knowing he should finish up soon so that he could give his lover instructions for his arrival later that night. 

Once they were dried off, Castiel sat Dean down and gave him a kiss. “There’s a trunk under the bed that I want you to go through after I leave. I’ll be back around seven, but that depends how slow it goes. If tonight goes different than usual, I’ll give you a call and let you know when I’m on my way. I want you to wear what you’d be comfortable in, whether it be a lace garment or skyclad.”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s damp hair diaphanously before pulling him into a kiss. “I want you to be prepared for me when I come back. There’s a plug in there as well as a vibrator for you. You can’t come, but I want you to be hard and ready for me when I get here. When I do, I’m going to sit on the couch and you’re going to sit on my lap. Then you’re going to do what I tell you and if you’re not compliant you’ll be punished. I’ll reward you for obedient behavior as well. Understood?”

Dean nodded, biting his lip. 

“Now, do you have any questions?”

“Yes, sir. Is it alright if I give you attention when you come in the door?”

Cas smirked softly, “We’ll see.”

Cas put on his hospital scrubs and kissed Dean goodbye. “I’ll see you later beautiful. No coming,” he said sternly. 

Dean nodded, watching his lover exit the apartment. 

Dean was extremely nervous, and he wanted to do all he could to please the older male. He got off the bed and pulled the chest from beneath it, opening it eagerly. 

Silk panties were in the box, as well as the items Cas told him about. He stripped off his clothing and slipped on a pair of panties, the lace feeling incredible against his skin.

With little to no effort, Dean prepped himself and slipped the plug inside himself and his cock was at full attention. There was also a collar inside the chest with a note attached that read: “Wait until I get home. - Master”

Dean shivered with excitement, feeling the leather and tracing the buckle with his thumb. 

\----

Castiel got home at 7:30, and previously sent Dean a text, which instructed him to put on the collar and put the vibrator on the bed along with the handcuffs, then wait there. 

Castiel shut the door and locked it before taking his shoes off. He made his way down the hallway, peeking into the bedroom. Dean sat there obediently, his strained cock left a large wet spot on the undergarments. 

“You may touch yourself now, but you can't come. Not yet.”

Dean looked up and met his eyes momentarily before taking off his panties and sitting back on the bed. 

“May I use lube, sir?” Dean whispered shyly. 

Cas nodded, “By all means. Whatever feels best.”

He poured some lube on his hand and slowly began to jerk himself off, starting at a slow pace. He felt embarrassed to look at Cas, so he just closed his eyes.

“Look at me,” Cas spoke.

Dean’s eyes snapped open and Cas was now on the edge of the bed.

“Keep going.” Cas commanded. 

Dean did as he was told and kept eye contact as he ran his rough hand over his shaft, biting his lip to prevent himself from being too loud. It felt so good, he just wished that it was Cas’ hand instead of his. 

Just then Cas stripped down--now fully naked--and crawled over to him. “Now, that won't do. You wouldn't want to disappoint your master, now would you?”

Dean shook his head, swallowing harshly. “No sir…”

“Good. Now keep your mouth open for me while I play with you. Make sure you keep your eyes on me or I'll stop. Now, do you remember your safe word?”

“Yes, Master.”

Cas licked his lips and leaned to brush them along Dean’s clavicle. He then started to suck a small little mark on his collarbone. He traced down his chest with his tongue, taking one of Dean’s perky, pink buds into his mouth. He teased it with his tongue before giving the other the same treatment. 

Dean gasped softly, his legs instinctively wrapping around Cas’ waist. 

“Mm, eager are we?” Castiel teased, then pressed Dean down to the bed by his shoulders.

He pulled away and fetched the handcuffs, then soon instructed Dean to get on his knees. 

Dean did as he was told and hissed at the cold metal pressed against his wrists, biting his lip softly. Castiel stood off from the bed, taking the younger male’s head and pressed his large member to Dean's lips.

Dean opened his mouth eagerly, automatically breathing through his nose. He learned to do that early in the relationship so he could give perfect head. He hasn't let Cas down before and he didn't plan to. He opened his eyes to look his Master in the eye, which he knew was important in submission.

Cas smiled as he realized what Dean was doing.  
“I'm glad you listen to what I teach you. Tonight is a chance for you to show how much you pay attention. You're doing well so far,” Cas complemented. 

Dean blushed a bit and slowly delved his tongue beneath the crown, humming around the tip. He didn't want to tease his master because he knew that he'd most likely be punished for that. 

Castiel held into his shoulders as Dean began to suck him, sucking in a sharp breath. “Don't suck for too long, I'm going to finish inside you.”

Dean got excited, he'd been craving Castiel’s cock all day and it showed.

He bobbed his head slowly, not having much control without his hands and he didn't want to go too fast to soon.

He sucked the head, swallowing his saliva-mixed precum so that it didn't drip down his chin. 

The way he was sat down pushed the plug inside him more and it increased his arousal to an outrageous extent. 

Thankfully Castiel pulled him off as he was growing impatient as well.

Dean was pushed onto the bed, his face presses into the pillow. Castiel flicked the plug with his fingers before gently pulling a little out and pushing it back inside Dean.

“Does that feel good?” Castiel drawled.

Dean nodded, moans falling from his lips. “Y-yes sir…”

Cas pulled the plug out completely and kissed his arse. 

“Are you ready?” Castiel purred, pressing his wet member against Dean’s drenched hole.

“Please, Master...put it inside me..”

Castiel obliged, slowly easing the tip inside. Dean gasped at the pulsing intrusion, his eyes rolling back.

It wasn't long before Castiel was fully inside his lover--since he had been wearing a plug all day--but still gave him a moment to adjust to his length. He teased Dean constantly, loving every moment the blonde squirmed beneath him. At first he tried to bite back his moans but Castiel spanked him and told him to keep his mouth open.

Castiel slowly pulled out, thrusting in a little bit at a time. Even though Dean was prepared, he still wanted to be careful and take his time. He leaned forward and began to jerk him off, watching him writhe and his back arch which only buried him further into the bed. 

Dean cried out into the pillow, tears forming in the corners of his eyes in pleasure. 

“Master...oh Master...h-hah…”

Castiel gripped his hips and slowly fucked him hard, pulling out and relentlessly pounding him. After multiple thrusts he found that spot, which caused Dean to cry out.

“M-Master...please let me come…I'm going to explode...please.” he gasped, his knuckles white as they were fisted behind his back. 

Cas would be reluctant if he wasn't close as well and needed to get the stress out of his system. 

“Come for me…together…” he moaned loudly, coming hard as his hips snapped forward, riding his orgasm out inside Dean. 

Dean followed soon, coming and crying out and his voice going hoarse. 

Castiel pulled out and plopped down after unlocking his cuffs. Dean exhaled and slowly recovered from his high. “Thank you, Master…”

“Oh, we're not done yet.” he said mischievously.

Dean turned his head and saw a pink little vibrator in Castiel’s hand. He licked his lips.


End file.
